How to become a vampire
by Kabutto
Summary: Effex is a cousin to Charley Brewster, and her biggest dream is to become a vampire. And her dream is about to become true when she finds out that Charley's missing friend "Evil" Ed Lee is a vampire and not missing and murdered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my first english fanfiction. It's maybe not correct in spelling and grammar, so please be nice! ^^ **_

**How to become a vampire.**

**Chapter 1. **

**He's dead.**

Is it possible for me to become a vampire? I mean, I'm just a normal high school geek, or nerd, you know that geeks and nerds are actually the same thing? No? Well, they are. People just say different.

My name is Effex, by the way. Okay, Effex is not my real name. It's just a nickname of my name Emily. And my dad works at FedEx, so... yeah. Effex is pronounced like this: Eff-ex. And Eff sounds like an F. It's just that simple. Okay, let's move on. I am 16-years old, my 17th birthday isn't until the end of the year, so I have to wait longer than anybody else til' my birthday. I live in Clark County Nevada, in Las Vegas. And my mom works for Peter Vincent, a magician who performs on stage on his hotel called: "Hard Rock Casino Hotel". She is helping Peter with all his stuff, like a assistant. And I am lucky, just because my mom is his assistant I got the chance to meet him once in a while.

I've got his autograph and a couple of photos. And sometimes we actually talk. He knows who I am and he's always treating me like I was one of his relations, like a cousin, or a sisters child. And not as a fangirly hardcore fan.

My biggest obsessions in life are horror movies, trading card games, science fiction, manga and anime, fantasy novels and movies, comic books and of course; vampires. I have read a million vampire books, novels and comics, I've seen a lot of TV-shows and movies and now I'm watching Peter Vincent's vampire show called Fright Night every Friday night with my nerdy friends; Jasper, Lucas and Tomas. All my friends are guys, and the reasons I hang out with the nerdy guys are just one: All the girls in Clark High are bimbos, bitches or whores. Okay, maybe not everybody, but, many of them. And none of the ordinary girls loves the things I love. That's kind of boring, but I'm okay with the guys, they like me, in a friendship-kinda way.

So I'm just a ordinary horror movie loving punk, and my biggest dream is to become a vampire. You want a reason? I'll give you a reason:

My life SUCKS. Yeah, it sure does.

You know the jocks? Well, some of them; Mark, Ben and my cousin, Charley, bully me. Every single day they bully me. They have done that ever since they met me the first time in preschool. But they bully other people too, and by people I mean NERDS. My cousin, Charley Brewster, was a nerd just like me, and he was bullied by Mark and Ben, just like me. But last year, just after this summer, he changed, - both mentally and physically, - into one of the jocks. He stopped hanging around with his two best friends, "Evil" Ed Lee and Adam Johnson and pretended like he never knew them in his entire life. Adam is dead now, he died in a car crash with is whole family a month ago, of what I've heard. And Ed disappeared the day after. His parents doesn't know where he is, and they're really worried.

I haven't met Ed and Adam so much, but I know that Ed loved vampires, and he was a hardcore Fright Night fan, just like me. Okay, this maybe sounds weird but... maybe he's turned into...

Oh shit.

"Hey! Charley!" I said to Charley, after our science class in school. He stood with his girlfriend Amy, one of the hottest girls on school, and they didn't bother looking up from Charley's iPhone.

"Charley!" I said once more. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Charley and Amy looked up. Amy smiled a little bit, just to be friendly, but Charley looked bothered.

"What is it Effex?" He said with an bored voice.

"I need to talk to you." I repeated.

"Okay, so what's up then."

"You know, your pal, Ed?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Charley went pale and looked at Amy, who also went pale.

"He loved vampires, right?"

"Yeah, he did. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious. No news about him?"

"Well, yeah... the police have stated that he's dead."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks." I turned around and started to walk away. Then Charley remembered that he used to bully me: "Your glasses are fuckin' ugly! He cried.

I turned my head around. "Yeah! I know!" I smiled a evil smile.

Okay, Ed really loved vampires. So it might be true that he turned into one and left school.

But... who bite him?

– –

"Peter Vincent... sir, do you believe in vampires?" I asked him when I met him on the stage, drinking coffee and eating a sandwich. "I mean, you're the expert. The biggest vampire expert in the US."

"Why do you ask?" He looked at me in a kind of way like I wasn't the first on who asked that question.

"I'm just curios."

"Yeah, I do kind of believe in them, but I don't think they're exist."

"Okay, but thanks for answering, - where did my mom go?"

"To the cafeteria,"

"Okay, thanks. Good luck at the show, by the way."

"Thanks."

I started to walk down to the scene, then I jumped down and walked towards the seats. Then I opened the door and want straight ahead to the cafeteria.

I found mom reading the newspaper and eating a bowl of soup. On the front page of the newspaper I saw a picture of "Evil" Ed. It was big and the headline said: **EDWARD LEE IS DEAD, ACCORDING TO THE POLICE. **Ed looked happy on the photo, he smiled and you could see it in his eyes. Ed wore glasses, he had black hair and he was pale white. He wore his ordinary black zipper hoodie and his silver-gray leather-looking jacket. Ed was faintly punk looking, just like me.

"Hi mom." I said.

Mom looked up from the newspaper and said, quite surprised: "Hi honey, are you here?"

"Yeah, I was bored so I decided to take a visit."

"Okay."

"What does it say about Ed, in the news?" I pointed at the front page on the newspaper.

Mom looked at it. "Isn't his name Edward?"

"Yeah, but everyone says Ed."

"Oh, know I get it. It says that they couldn't find him anywhere so they said that he might just be good as dead."

"Okay, Charley said that to, this morning."

"Must be sad for him, losing best friends like that. First Adam, and then Edward..."

"No", I interrupted. "They haven't been friends for like a year. Haven't Jane spoke to you about Charley turning into a jock and dissing his two best super-geeky friends?"

"Yes..! She did!" Mom remembered. "I've forgot about that." Then mom looked at her clock on her arm. "I gotta go now, my break is over."

"Okay." I said. See you at home."

"Bye honey." Mom gave me a quick hug before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My parents are fuckin' embarrassing.**

My thoughts, about Ed being a vampire, were true. Yes, I was right, all along. If you didn't kept up with the story in the first chapter, you actually missed two important things.

First; "Evil" Ed Lee went missing the day after his best friend Adam Johnson died in a car crash together with his family a month ago. And yesterday the newspapers informed to the people that the police have stopped the searching for Ed and claimed that he's dead.

Second; They never had any suspects or traces of the crime. He was just gone, like magic.

It was dusk when I went home from the Hotel. I skated on my old skateboard on the road. It was pretty quiet, even if it was a evening and a lot of people going out and party here, everyday.

Guys going to strip-clubs and girls meeting other girls and they're going to a party.

When I came to my street, I heard someone whispering:

"Hey! Effex!"

I jumped off my skateboard, picked it up and looked around. I couldn't see any one.

"Hey! Over here!" The voice whispered again.

I turned around and saw "Evil" Ed hiding behind the bushes. He was wearing a tan-colored deliveryman uniform and he didn't wear glasses. In fact, he looked completely different.

"Ed..? Is that you?"

"Yes, can't you hear it on my voice?"

I listened closely to what he said. "Yeah, it's totally you."

He stood up from the bushes. His eyes was all black, in a scary-kinda way, and he had big shadows around them.

I went slowly at him. "A-are you a... vampire?"

He nodded.

Now my dream could come true. He could turn me into a vampire!

"C-can you turn me into a vampire? Please, it's been my dream since I was.. I don't know, five or something."

He looked at me. First he didn't say anything, but then he smiled. I could see his fangs, long and sharp. Ed said: "Sure, I have been quite lonely."

I smiled and I wanted to hug him, but I resisted that thought. Instead, I asked: "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Ever since the day after Adam died."

"Okay, but did he _really_ died in a car crash?"

"No, the vampire Jerry slaughtered him and his family."

"Who's Jerry?"

"A vamp, but he's dead now. I was his Renfield for a while."

"His name was _Jerry_?" I started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. The least name vampire name you'll ever think of."

"How did he die?"

"He got drunk one night and by the dawn he went out and go burned to ashes." Ed shrugged his shoulders. "He said he was going to a strip-club.

"Come on then", I said and laid my head on the side, to make my neck visible. "Bite me then."

"I can't here, you dumbass!" Ed stared at me, and I stared back.

"Okay, where then?"

"Tomorrow." He said, "in a abandoned house."

"Wow, it's sounds like you're going to rape me."

"Hey Effex, do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes, I do, but why do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"You have to say goodbye to your family and your friends, I've never got the chance to do that."

"Aren't you a little bit to nice for a vampire?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just pleased to see you. Though, I am in a really bad mood. ..I need... _blood_."

I went pale, nodded and said: "O-okay, ..I s-should go.. home now."

"But Effex, what's the rush?" He grabbed my arm when I was beginning to walk home. Ed smiled evilly like the true vampire he was. "You look so.. good. Let me just.. taste you, a little sip. Okay?" He dragged me to an abandoned house and his eyes were fixed on my visible neck.

"No." I said, pretty scared. "You're gonna kill me."

"But, didn't you wanna become a vamp?" His face was changing. Ed started to look like a...

"Shark."

Ed smiled with a grin, he grabbed my wrist and my right shoulder hard and tight as he dragged me close to him. So close that our noses could touch each other and I could feel his warn breath in my face. "Yeah, I know." He said. "The night when I got turned into a vamp by Jerry I tried to convince to Charley that Jerry was a vampire and he was like the fuckin' shark from Jaws. But... Charley didn't believe me, he ended our friendship in a brutal way. But the point is, now that Jerry's dead... _I am the fuckin' shark from Jaws_."

"Oh god." I tried to get away from him. "Please..- Ed..- let- me- go!" I got free from his hard grip around my arm and my right shoulder. I stared at him and I surely looked sooo fuckin' scared, because I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED!

I tried to ran away from the house, but Ed was to fast for me. "Where are you going?" He said at the front door. Ed grinned with a smirk.

"Ed, please, I fuckin' mean it. Please stop it. I'm so fuckin' scared!" I actually started to cry.

"Oh, my, god!" He said and acted like a diva, but then he went serious. "I thought that you were a tough girl. A real tomboy."

"I-I am, but-"

"Why are you so scared then?"

"Because you are gonna fuckin' kill me!" I screamed furious at him while my tears ran down my cheeks.

"No no, I wasn't trying to kill you!" Ed walked to me and smiled his evil smile. "I'd just wanted to drink a little sip of blood from your veins."

"But that means you're turning me into a vampire!" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled even more, and then he burst into laugh. "It was a prank! And you fell for it!"

"Oh gosh! I hate you for trying to trick me like that!" I stared angry at him. "You scared me to death, for fuck sake!"

"I know, but it was fuckin' hilarious!"

I snorted. "Okay, I wanna go home now, so say goodbye to my parents, friends and shit."

"Okay, this time I'm gonna allow you to go home."

"Thanks." I said, but I didn't sound very grateful.

"You're welcome Effex", Ed answered sarcastic. "And see you tomorrow, or.. do you want to be _made_ tonight?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay, tonight, at my house, in my room. You know where I live, right?"

"Yeah. I remember from the time when we were little."

"All the videos you guys made... that was funny." I smiled.

He smiled to. "Guess you will be seeing me at your window by midnight."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

– –

"You're late for dinner." Mom said when I entered the hallway.

"Yeah, I know."

"Effex, where the hell have you been?" Dad said. "It's nine pm!"

"I know. I was just.. -talking, -to a friend."

"And, who was it you were talking to?" Mom asked.

"Ed-...Ed-muund."

"Edmund?" Mom repeated in the form of a question.

"Yes, -a classmate, in the... eight grade."

"Okaaay", mom rolled her eyes. "Okay then, come before the dinner gets cold."

We walked into the kitchen and the dinner smelled lovely, like always. And there at the kitchen table sat Charley, Jane and Amy.

I got chocked.

"A-are you guys here?" I asked, and I neglected the idea to have a eye contact with Charley.

"Yeah, and we're staying here for dinner!" Jane Brewster said with a smile.

Oh my god. Fuck.

"And how long are you guys gonna stay here?"

"Emily!" Mom raised her voice and glared at me. "You don't ask that kind of question!"

"I know." I answered and ate up the rest of my food.

"Do you have your period?" Mom whispered to me.

"Moom!" I glared angry at her. "What the fuck? No!"

Charley burst into laugh.

"Charley!" Jane said. "Stop it."

Charley listened to his mom, stopped laughing, looked at Amy, they smiled with a grin and started to eat their food.

When dad came in the kitchen I left the room. I couldn't stand to be together with them anymore.

"Where you going? Effex!" Dad cried at me, but I didn't answer.

Ed was in my room when I came in. I screamed for a bit, but when I saw who he was I calmed myself down. "Oh! It's only you." I said.

"Only me, and no one else." Ed grinned and I could see his fangs shine in the light from the lamps.

"I though you were coming here at midnight."

"I know, but I was bored. Are you ready to get bitten?"

"Y-yeah... I-I am.." I nodded.

"Really? You seem to be uncertain."

"Stop talking like you were from the 1800th century! ...Oh gosh... -I am certain! I am sure! Just bite me!" I stared at him.

"They're other people here." Ed said with a dark voice. "I can smell them."

"Charley, Jane and Amy are here for dinner."

Ed nodded, and then he went closer to me and whispered: "Do you want to know a secret?"

I nodded. "Okay." I looked deeply in his black eyes. They were evil, but cute and nice.

"I... want to kill... Charley Brewster..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! ^^ And again, my english can be a little bad sometimes in spelling or grammar. But I'm getting better every day! ^^ The fourth chapter will come soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Once bitten by a vampire, always bitten by a vampire.**

I stared at Ed. He just said that he wanted to kill mu cousin. _My cousin!_ Charley! Charley Brewster! Why on _earth_ did he wanted to do that? Was this another prank or was he actually serious?

Ed, or Evil, looked at me with a dark smile. I could see the hunger in his eyes.

"W-w..what?" I gasped.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, I did. B-but.. why?"

"Do you remember that I told you a hour ago that Charley ended our friendship in a brutal way?"

"Y-yes, I-I-I I think.." I stuttered.

Ed raised this eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious? He's an asshole, and I want my revenge. His so-called friends have bullied me in my whole life. And when he changed, I got so fuckin' pissed, but I didn't stop care for him. I walked with the thought in my head that he would find his old self again, but he never did. "

Yes. He was serious.

I sighted. "That's life Ed, people change."

"But it's his fault that I got turned into a vampire, it's his fault that I lost my family, it's his fault that I've never got the chance to meet you again!" He stared at me with big black eyes, slowly, they turned back to normal again.

"What?" I gasped again and I stared back to him with big eyes. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Ed walked away and slapped himself on the forehead. "Fuck!" He said to himself angry.

"Ed, what's going on?"

"Okay, here's the truth;" He started to talk to me again. Ed took a big breath and said: "..I really like you."

My eyes went big. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes."

We looked at each other.

_Ed. Really. Liked. Me... _

That came as a _big_ surprise, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You know that I don't know Ed so very well, but something in me felt strange every time Ed was near me. Ever since I was little. The way he looked at me... the way he smiled, talked, laughed... and he said "hi" every time he saw me at the movies, at Peter Vincent's show, in school, at the skate park, on all the conventions... He didn't say "hi" to my friends, only to me.

"I think I like you to." I sighted and smiled. "Can't you just bite me so we can leave this fuckin' place and never come back?"

"We're starting to act like Bella and Edward." Ed grinned.

"We do?"

"Yes."

I laughed. "Lol, you're right."

Ed grinned with a big smirk. "Please don't call me Edward Cullen."

"I won't. -Okay, let's leave that subject."

"Yeah... Gosh I hate Twilight."

"Me to."

"Okay, we do as you say, I bite you and then we leaves this place and never come back. But... we can't do it here. That was an bad idea."

"Why not? Why is it a bad idea?"

"Because..", Ed sighted. "You have to leave this house, say that you're going out. It really hurts to become a vampire, the fangs are really sharp you know. Jerry dragged me under water so people wouldn't hear me scream."

"He did?"

"Yeah... he bit me in a pool.. but it doesn't matter now." He snorted.

"Wow, that doesn't sounds gay at all Ed." It was hard for me not to laugh.

"That was rude. Take it back."

I couldn't resist a smile. "Okay, I'm sorry. -Okay, so the is plan that I'm saying to my parents that I'm going out for a... -a party! And I meet you outside somewhere and then you bite me and turn me into a vampire and then we leave Las Vegas and never come back?"

"Yeah.. something like that. But... where should we go?"

"I don't know. New Jersey?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"New Jersey? Are you serious?" Ed frowned is forehead.

"It's the hometown of My Chemical Romance!" I smiled like a fangirl, dumb and crazy.

Ed stared at me for a while before the answered. He crossed his arms on his chest and said: "Knock it off Effex. Were not going to live in a town just because your favorite band lived there."

I stopped smiling. "Weeeell, do _you_ have a _better_ option?"

"Nn-noooo, but-"

"New Jersey it is!"

"_Effex_!" He took my arms in a hand grip and said: "We are not going to live in New Jersey! Okay? So shut the fuck up and listen to me! If you don't stop making me angry I will honestly kill you."

His eyes was turning back to black again, but he calmed himself down and his eyes turned back to brown. He dropped my hands and started to walk around on the floor. Ed put his fingers through his hair and frowned is forehead.

"Effex!" I heard my mom shout from the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answered back. Quickly I looked at Ed. I stared at him and whispered: "Hide!"

He nodded and dived under the bed.

She opened the door and said: "Were you talking to someone? I heard voices."

"Um... to Edmund, on Skype." I lied.

"Okay... -what's that under your bed?" Mom pointed to the bed and looked confused.

"Nothing. -Hey, I'm going to a Star Wars party at Jasper's house." I said.

"Now? It's like..." She checked her watch. "Ten o'clock!"

"But it's Friday! Come on mom, please."

"Okay, fine. But be home before twelve!" She gave me an evil eye before she closed the door.

Ed dragged himself out from under the bed and said: "That went well."

"Yeah." I sighted.

"Let's go to New York." Ed said and sat down at the bed. "I always wanted to go to New York." He looked dreamy up on the ceiling.

"Okay then." I murmured without looking at him. "New York."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Something's wrong. I can hear it on your voice. Tell me what's wrong."

I finally looked at Ed. He looked like a caring boyfriend, and not like a blood thirsty vampire.

I walked towards to him, looked him in the eyes and he looked deeply in mine. Ed took my hands and looked down. His hands were cold, very cold. But not cold as ice. More like a cold coke you usually drink in a hot summer day.

"Now tell me, Effex. What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's so fuckin' hard. Everything."

"Hey. Your life is gonna be better when I turn you into a vampire."

"I thought you hated to be a vampire. That you missed your old life."

"Yeah, sometimes. But... I was meant to be a vamp. _You were born for this, and you know it._ Jerry said that to me before turning me into a vamp. You better _go_ to your Star Wars party know. And be clever, go put on a costume. I can take a backpack with some of your clothes so you can change later."

"And so you can smell my underwear." I said with a sarcastic voice when I walked to the wardrobe and started to pack my backpack with clothes. Then I threw my backpack to Ed and said: "There you go. And you better leave know. I don't want some guy staring at me when I'm changing."

"Okay." Ed went to the window and said: "See you at that abandoned house we were at earlier, okay?"

"Sure. -_Leeeave_!" I stared with big eyes at him, but I couldn't resist a smile.

"Okay okay _okaaaaay_ I will!" He grinned and laughed, when he opened the window and jumped.

I couldn't resist the though with running to the window, smile and wave at him, like in a classic romantic movie with forbidden love. "Bye! See you later!"

Ed waved back and then he ran quickly away, fasten than the eye could see.

"Edward Cullen.." I whispered with a laugh as I closed the window. Then I ran to the wardrobe and I pulled out my Han Solo costume.

– –

"I'm going know! Bye!" I said like a happy-go-lucky girl to my family in the livingroom.

"Have fun!" My mom said.

"I will, and... I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart."

I smiled. "Bye."

I opened the front door, took my skateboard and said bye once more. Then I closed the door and started to walk to the road.

"You're not going to a Star Wars party are you Effex?" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around. Charley stood at right side of the front door with his arms crossed.

"Charley? What- shouldn't you be inside?" I looked confused at him.

"Yeah, but I said that I wanted to be alone for a while, and just, get some air, you know. Tell me where you're really going."

"To a Star Wars party at Jasper's house."

We stared at each other.

"Okay... fine then." He narrowed his eyes.

I jumped up on my skateboard and started to skate away. I looked back at Charley one last time. He knew that something wasn't right. That I was lying.

I remembered that pale look he got earlier today at school. Maybe he also knew the truth about "Evil" Ed...?

– –

"Sorry for being late." I said to Ed when I came to the abandoned house.

"No worries." He said and threw my backpack back to me. "-And I haven't smelled on your underwear!" He held up his hands. "Maybe just your t-shirt..."

"_Ed_!" I stared at him with very angry eyes.

"Just kidding!" I grinned.

"You're so immature."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and went to another room to change, then when I came back my my costume and backpack in my hand I said: "What are we gonna do with this?"

"Burn it. -Not the backpack of course."

"Burn my costume..." I sighted and looked at it. "...Okay."

Ed looked at me. "Are you ready to start your new life as a vamp?"

I nodded, took a deep breath and said: "Yeah. I am ready."

"Come at me."

"Bro." I said with a smile while I was walking to him.

He grinned, made my neck visible and laid his hands on my shoulders.

This was it. My dream is going to be true. Right know. I closed my eyes and waited nervously for the pain to come.

I could feel his breath on the right side of my neck. He took a deep breath and his fangs grew longer.

Then, I felt the big pain in my whole body. I wanted to faint and fall on the floor, but Ed held a hard grip around me and it was difficult to move.

"It- hurts-!" I whimpered with a great pain in my voice.

He didn't answer right away, but after a half minute he stopped bite me and said: "Done." He panted and wiped his mouth and the licked the blood from his fingers. "It's done, you're being made now. It takes a little while. Do you wanna lay down?"

I couldn't speak, the pain was to big to make any words, so I just nodded and he laid me down on the floor. Then he lay down beside me and said: "What are we gonna do when we get to New York? Kill whores?" He grinned and looked at me. But he stopped when he saw that I wasn't in the mood for joking. "This is gonna be soooo awesome Effex, you and me, the punk-vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the last chapter. It was hard to make a good endning, but... I think it's okay. You can hate it if you want. It's my first fan fiction after all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Vampire hunters are a pain in my ass!**

It felt weird when I woke up. I didn't have my glasses on, and I could see perfect without hem. I was extremely nearsighted, and it actually felt nice to have my eyesight cured.

I looked at Ed. He was sleeping on the floor. I couldn't see any windows in this room. What time was it? Was it morning? Noon? Dusk? Midnight?

I looked at myself. I was a vampire! A vampire! Can you believe it! My dream has come true!

"Don't leave this room." Ed said when he started to woke up. "It's not really dusk yet."

"Okay. -Hey Ed, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I didn't got the chance to tell you this yesterday, but Charley..."

"What about him?"

"I think he knows." I frowned my forehead.

Ed stared at me. "Now I have a another reason to kill him."

He looked at me. His eyes was all black and I could see the hunger to kill in his eyes. Ed stood up on the floor and helped me up.

"Do it quick then." I said. "I'll be waiting here."

"What? You can't be here all alone! What if a vampire hunter finds you and stake you in the chest?"

He pointed at my chest. "Do you want that?"

Surprised I raised by eyebrows. "Vampire hunters really exist?"

"Yes. Name one man who's on the TV every Friday night."

Oh god. Peter Vincent.

I stared at Ed.

He grinned. "Yes, Peter Vincent."

"I can't- believe it. He's a-"

"Vampire hunter." A voice said behind us.

Charley Brewster stood at the door and he was dressed in a leather jacket and a fireproof vest. He held a crossbow with a flashlight on in his hands and he had a stake in a holster.

"Well look who's here." Ed grinned when he turned around and looked at him. "My old friend. Brewster."

"Why are you here Ed?" Charley asked instead, pretty scared. "I thought you left town forever."

"Yeah, I was. But I kinda missed Vegas, so I came back."

"Did you rape my cousin?" Charley looked extremely serious. He stared at Ed, then at me.

"No!" I said with an angry voice. "And I didn't know you cared about me, _Char-Char_."

"Oh my god!" Charley said when he pointed the flashlight at me. "He turned you!" Then he stared at Ed. "You're becoming like Jerry!" Charley said and fired off an arrow, but Ed jumped away.

"Arrows are to slow for me Brewster. You know that."

Ed jumped fast to Charley, so he dropped his crossbow and Ed took a hard grip around his neck. He drove him up high on the wall and said: "Did you really think you could beat me?"

Charley couldn't answer because Ed was choking him so hard. I walked to them and picked up his crossbow. And I pointed it at Charley's head. "Should I shoot?" I asked Ed.

"Wait a second Effex." Ed said and quickly looked at me and the crossbow, and then he looked back at Charley. Ed grinned, but then he became serious. "I actually was thinking of give you a choice, getting turned into vampire so we could rock this evil shit, or die. But I hate you so much now. You can fire off now, Effex."

I was preparing myself to fire off, but then I heard a scream: "Charley!"

We turned our heads around and we saw Amy. She was scared to death and she held a kitchen knife to protect herself. "Leave him alone, drop him! Now! Ed!"

Ed made a baffled face, he said "Fine", and nonchalantly dropped Charley down on the floor. I walked away to Ed, as a double threat against Amy.

"Well, well, well. Amy Peterson." Ed said.

"Shut up and give me my boyfriend back."

Charley coughed hard and tried to sit up, but Ed kicked him down on the floor again. He fainted.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amy screamed.

"SHUT UP BIMBO!" Ed screamed back, higher and furious.

I stared at them both. I didn't know what to do, I could shoot her, but it would be better to wait til' Ed said it was okay. But, maybe he wanted me to shoot her, but he didn't want so say anything. I looked at him and nodded down to the crossbow that I held and then glanced at Amy.

Ed nodded.

"What are yo-" Amy screamed.

I shot her in her ankle. She fell down on the floor and a big puddle of blood ran out of her body. I could feel my thirst grow bigger, but I told myself _not to drink_ her blood. That would have been unwise.

"AMY!" Charley screamed as he woke up.

Ed turned around, crouched down and grinned. "Isn't it horrible? To see your beloved girlfriend die slowly in pain? It's like _losing a friend_." Ed smiled. An evil and very dark smile.

Charley stared at Ed. "Evil? W-ww-what are y-you- is this b-bb..because of-? -No Ed no!" He begged.

"To late, Brewster. But, before I kill you, I'm gonna tell you how much I hate you-"

"No Ed!" I interrupted. "Don't you know what happens in movies if you talk to the victim before you murder him? The anti-hero comes and kill you."

Ed nodded. "That's right, Effex. But no one lives here anymore, no one knows we're here." Then he looked back at the painful Charley. "You know, I actually cared for you all along, even if you turned into a dick. I told you about Jerry just because I cared for you. I wanted you to be safe. I didn't wanted you to die just like Adam died. Killed by a vampire. But when you left me in Adam's house after our big fight and I was sooo forever alone. And I started to hate you Charley. I can't believe that I wanted to save your stupid ass."

"I-if y-yyo-u...", Charley stuttered. "R-rr-really want to kk-kill... m..me, you should have done that when you were ..s-strangled me. Ppp-please k-kill me and ll-l-let A-amy ..live. "

Ed stared at Charley, then at me, then back at Charley.

I looked at Amy, she screamed clearly in pain. Then I walked to her. I wanted to kill her. Just to make Charley suffer even more. He ruined my and Ed's life, he deserved to die.

I stamped Amy hard in her face and her whole mouth was filled with blood. She coughed it out and cried loud. "P-please d-don't kill me." She cried.

"Sorry", I said. But then I hesitated. What if... NO. No no no no. No. I can't always ask Ed if I'm doing the right or the wrong thing. I _can_ make decisions on my own! But though, I couldn't resist the thought of looking at Ed and Charley. Charley cried and Ed smiled.

I smiled back.

Instead of stamping her in the face, I stamped her on the chest and pressed the arrow longer in her body. Then I felt my fangs grow longer, It was time for my first taste of blood.

"Nooooo!" Charley screamed, but then Ed cracked his neck and lots of blood ran out on the floor.

"I was right", Ed said and sat down on Charley's dead body. He looked amused, like he was watching a movie. "The anti-hero didn't show up."

"Maybe because this isn't a movie. This is real."

– –

The first time I drank blood was... it was ...amazing. It tasted so good. I can't really fully explain.

I killed Amy Peterson, one of the bimbos in my class. I hated her, and it actually felt good to kill her.

Many things have happened this two days. I met the vampire "Evil" Ed and he promised me to turn me into a vampire. And it's have been my dream my whole life.

Ed killed Charley Brewster, my cousin and his childhood friend. And he felt like something in his life was completed. Every single bad memory was erased from his head, now that he was dead.

We left town soon as possible, we stole a car and drove all the way to New York.

"Soo... um... what's happens next?" Ed asked in the car.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We live happily ever after?"

"Vampires don't live, '_happily ever after_'. Don't be dumb."

"Yeah.. you're right. But I'm still happy."

Ed couldn't resist to smile. "Yeah.. We got our revenge..."

"...aaaand we should kill whores, like you said." I ended his sentence.

"I wasn't serious, but... -okay."

"It's a start." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah...", he nodded. "A start.."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, and a new Fright Night story will come soon.<strong>


End file.
